Dégénérescence
by Chlorophyll
Summary: On parle de dégénérescence quand quelqu'un tourne mal. Aphrodite en avait conscience. DeathMask plus encore. Et pourtant, ils étaient exclusifs l'un à l'autre et s'aimaient à en souffrir. A en mourir. Mourir pour s'appartenir. /Post Sanctuaire\\
Une vie. Un corps qui fonctionne par sa propre substance. Une chose aussi longue qu'elle peut être éphémère. Phénomène rare, étudié depuis la nuit des temps et connu uniquement sur Terre. La vie est précieuse à chaque être humain. L'instinct se développe, l'instinct de survie. Le cosmo. La conscience, de ce propre fait, est toute aussi développée.

La conscience. C'est ce qui fait qu'on sait quand on est en vie, ou quand on va mourir. Ses yeux sombres se posent sur ceux mi-clos de celui sous lui. A-t-il conscience de ça ? Qu'il va mourir ? Avoir… quelque chose de plus facile à faire que de vivre. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'invente, il côtoie les enfers depuis trop longtemps pour en douter. Vivre, c'est difficile, se battre, devoir prendre soin d'une santé qui finirait par décliner. Prendre soin d'une enveloppe dédiée à quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

Alors, oui, sans doute qu'Aphrodite en a conscience. C'est le pire dans l'histoire. Qu'Aphrodite le sache, mais pas lui. Pas DeathMask. Le problème est là, ils ont tous deux côtoyé la mort de près, à de nombreuses reprises.

Après ça, Aphrodite n'aura plus conscience. Son cerveau ne saura plus comment faire battre son cœur, ni qu'il le faut d'ailleurs. Faire fonctionner les poumons. Et tout s'éteindra. Ne restera de lui qu'une lueur. Cette flamme bleue qu'il est le seul à voir. Aphrodite lui appartiendra. Aphrodite lui appartient. Le bleu. Le magnifique bleu brûlant de ses cheveux.

Aphrodite aussi. Perdra la vie tôt ou tard. Le fait est que DeathMask a certainement une autre vision de la mort que lui, et de la vie aussi. La mort, ce n'est pas quelque chose de triste. Ça ne l'est plus. De toute façon, même si on est amenés à faire notre vie avec quelqu'un, on meurt seul. Alors à quoi bon garder des gens près de nous si c'est pour que d'autres en profitent ? Ne sont-ils jamais qu'à nous s'ils meurent de nos mains ?

DeathMask ressert un peu plus la prise sur le cou pâle. Il sent, dans sa paume, sous ses doigts, la trachée qui s'écrase. Ce n'est pas si dur de tuer quelqu'un, mais de l'étrangler, oui. Il y a tellement de résistance, il frémit de plaisir. Il sent aussi la pomme d'Adam coincée, parce que le poisson cherche de l'air qu'il n'obtient pas, alors il déglutit et se retrouve piégé. Ses yeux se révulsent.

Voilà, le fait est là. Aphrodite est à lui. Et s'il ne peut pas le posséder, personne ne l'aura. Il doit mourir, c'est… uniquement pour le protéger. Il s'en est convaincu il y a longtemps. S'il ne peut pas le posséder de son vivant, il le possédera dans la mort. Sa plus belle œuvre d'art.

-C'est pour te protéger… Aphr'. Tu le sais, hein ?

Ses yeux ne montrent pas d'émotion particulière, il est prisonnier de sa folie. Sa folie sans nom que le dernier gardien endure lorsqu'il le faut. Lorsque son amant commence à se fissurer, à se briser. Personne n'est plus torturé que DeathMask, il le sait depuis toujours. Mais il parvient à trouver ça magnifique. A sa façon. Pour le moment, le cancer ne voit plus trop. Il distingue parfaitement le visage sous lui, ses lèvres, son amour qui s'en échappe dans le reste de souffle brûlant que dégagent ses poumons. Il voit tout, mais pas physiquement. Il le ressent. Peut-être qu'après ça, la dernière folie de DeathMask l'emportera. Ils vont mourir à deux, chacun de leur côté, au même endroit, à peu de temps d'intervalle. Mais à deux. Mais…

Il veut encore l'embrasser. Embrasser cette douceur et cette douleur. Encore une fois, juste une fois. Et lui dire, au moins une seule fois dans toute son existence, qu'il l'aime. Les lèvres, il les devine blanches sous le léger gloss rose. Mais quand il retire les mains de sa gorge, il voit l'air qui lui revient de nouveau.

Ça doit être douloureux. Aphrodite a peut-être perdu connaissance. C'est mieux, en effet, s'il a perdu conscience…

Quand il comprend qu'Aphrodite est en danger au moment où son cosmo menace de s'éteindre. Alors il s'y rend et le regarde. Pâle, étendu. Avec DeathMask dans l'ombre. Aphrodite est éclairé par la lune, et il a retrouvé des couleurs, un peu. Surtout autour de son cou, le mauve ne lui va pas si mal. Ils peuvent constater de la trace de ses pouces, profondément enfoncés autour de sa trachée. Shura les regarde tour à tour. Il comprend, pas mieux que le poisson, mais il comprend. DeathMask est fou. A l'ombre, il ne laisse pas la lune pure le caresser. Il est l'ombre, il vient de là. Mais Shura comprendre, il est fou d'amour, mais… un être aussi torturé que DeathMask ne peut pas aimer.

Il ne peut pas aimer, pas aussi simplement. S'il aime Aphrodite, c'est pour ce qu'il représente. Pure, clair, lumineux. Son être entier est bon. Non. Il l'était. Aphrodite est un maudit. Un maudit torturé désormais. Par sa faute. Entièrement sa faute. Aphrodite l'aime à en mourir, et ce n'est pas la seule fois où il a eu envie de le tuer. Le tuer pour le garder rien qu'à lui.

-Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi, Angelo.

-Il est le seul à pouvoir m'appeler ainsi. Le seul. Il est le seul. D'accord ? Juste lui. Juste lui et moi. Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit. Il est le seul à dire mon prénom. L'unique. Mon exclusivité.

Si chaque chose devient un intérêt particulier à une personne propre, n'est-ce pas le cas de tous ? Si c'est le cas de tous, chaque intérêt particulier devient un intérêt commun. Chaque intérêt perd son but premier –être intéressant-, et il devient vite irrationnel d'y être encore attaché. Sauf dans quelques cas, qui sont aussi des raisons qui font que « la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue ».

Dans le cadre de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la fraternité, au même titre que la haine, le dégoût, l'affliction, si l'intérêt d'une personne nous est renvoyé, il s'agit d'exclusivité. L'exclusivité peut nous rendre heureux, ou tout son contraire, plus simplement. Même si l'absurde et l'irrationnel restent encore les bases de cette relation, si on s'en tient à ce qu'on sait de cette relation, et qu'on en applique les mesures, il devient plus facile d'en éprouver une satisfaction.

DeathMask ne se sent pas satisfait. Pas tout à fait. Aphrodite est son intérêt, c'est réciproque. Ils sont amants, ils s'aiment sans le dire, parce que les mots sont plus douloureux que ses coups. Tellement plus douloureux. Il sait qu'il n'y a que lui, ils sont exclusifs, mais pas assez. Ils devraient l'être dans l'âme et dans la mort.

Il ne proteste donc pas, quand Shura le porte et lui tourne le dos. Tourner le dos. C'est plus que des expressions, DeathMask le sait bien, puisque ça fait longtemps déjà que Shura a renié ce qu'à été leur trio d'assassins autrefois. Shura vit bien mieux sans eux. Aphrodite aussi devrait mieux vivre, mais il ne peut pas s'y résoudre. Aphrodite revient toujours. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'il a déjà essayé une fois, de s'en sortir mieux, que DeathMask a décidé que ça ne serait plus jamais le cas. Non. Ils l'ont décidé à deux. Ensemble. Toujours. Ce sont ces décisions en commun qui font que DeathMask ne tuera jamais Aphrodite, pas même dans sa folie.

Pourtant, le poisson ne sait pas que ça le délivrerait. Les. Ça les délivrerait. Il ne le sait pas, il n'en a pas conscience, il l'ignore. Purement et simplement. Il ignore tout ! C'est lui, qui lui a dit que son pouvoir était magnifique, aussi sombre soit-il. Il s'en souvient encore, comme si c'était hier. Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Mais Aphrodite lui avait dit que laisser les âmes fuir le monde qui n'est plus le leur, pour trouver le repos éternel, c'était magnifique. Aphrodite avait été le premier, et le seul, à penser ainsi. Il avait creusé sa propre tombe.

Il rit. DeathMask rit de toutes ses forces, pour expulser l'air de ses poumons. Jusqu'à ce que ça lui brûle. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Il reste dans l'ombre, Shura secoue la tête. Mais il rit. Il rit. Il rit. Il rit. A n'en plus pouvoir. A s'étaler au sol et regarder le plafond dégueulasse. Il rit encore, par soubresauts. Le rire, c'est la fin de la folie. Il sait qu'après il va réaliser, encore une fois, il a voulu tuer Aphrodite. Désolé Shura. Désolé Aphrodite.

-Désolé… Aphrodite…

-Angelo ? Tu es là ?

La voix est fluette. Douce et le tire de ses cauchemars sans images réelles. Ses cauchemars abstraits. De toutes ces âmes qu'il emprisonne. Il ne les délivre pas réellement. Vraiment. Il veut croire que c'est magnifique, mais ça ne l'est pas. Il est le seul à voir les flammes bleues, les souvenirs. Le seul à voir la couleur de leurs cris. La douleur. La déchirure. Ils ne veulent pas mourir entièrement, mais ne veulent pas rester sur Terre. A chaque âme, c'est une aiguille qu'on enfonce plus encore dans son être. Les âmes. Elles ne le lâchent jamais. Il n'a pas de répit.

La voix aiguë. Agaçante d'Aphrodite. La voix de celui qu'il aime, mais qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aimer. Comme toujours, on ne voit aucune marque. On n'en voit jamais. Aphrodite est doué avec son maquillage, son camouflage. Ça lui permet de respirer. Ça l'énerve aussi. Ça l'énerve qu'il masque son appartenance. Tous deux savent qu'il devrait l'exposer. Aphrodite lui appartient. Mais les autres ne comprennent pas cet art. Ils ne comprennent rien. Ils ne voient que la douleur, quand Aphrodite trouve ça merveilleux. Même s'il peut en mourir, il revient toujours.

-Angelo… tu dors encore, gros paresseux ?

Il s'assied sur le lit. Le lit. Quand est-il allé dans son lit ? Il ne le sait pas. Aphrodite s'assied dans son lit, il le sent à peine, il est si léger. Léger. Toujours si léger que le moindre vent l'emporterait loin de lui. Trop loin. Tout est toujours trop loin de lui quand il s'agit du poisson. Il entoure sa taille de manière possessive. Son Aphrodite est encore là. Il revient toujours. Ça laissera des marques, tellement ses doigts sont enfoncés profondément par-dessus sa chemise. Il sourit. Aphrodite sourit toujours.

-Tu souris pour moi ?

-Je ne souris que pour toi, Angelo.

-Tu es cruel. C'est faux, mais tu le dis quand même. Tu es cruel, Aphrodite.

-Je le suis. C'est vrai. Mais mes sourires sincères ne sont que pour toi. Tu le sais.

-Oui. Oui, je sais tout de toi. Tout. Tu es complètement à moi.

-A jamais. A jamais, à toi.

DeathMask l'entraîne au lit. Aphrodite ne se débat jamais. Il encaisse toujours, il est fort Aphrodite. C'est le plus fort d'entre tous, parce qu'il n'est pas détruit. Il n'est pas brisé. Ni fissuré. Aphrodite est le plus fort de tous ici bas. C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de lui. Tant besoin de lui. Les cheveux s'éparpillent autour de son visage, sur les draps sombres. Ça contraste. Le bleu de l'océan, le bleu de ses âmes, pour le bleu de la nuit. Le bleu de la fin. Aphrodite et la mort se marient si bien. DeathMask le pense, et Aphrodite le sait, mais aujourd'hui, il ne fera pas de crise.

Il en fait de moins en moins, et ils sont de plus en plus exclusifs. Au point où ils ne se voient qu'eux. Même entourés, ils ne se voient qu'eux. Et Aphrodite ne sourit plus. Plus jamais. A personne. DeathMask sait qu'il est son exclusivité. C'est réciproque. Aphrodite se condamne pour lui. C'est beau. Ils trouvent ça beau. Aphrodite n'en meurt pas. Il est plus fort que tout le monde. Il est fort, son Aphrodite.

Il ne sourit pas. Son âme non plus. Elle n'a plus raison de sourire. Il a faillit mourir tant de fois, mais dans ces moments là, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Aussi aimé. Aphrodite ne sourit pas. Il serre les poings, la mâchoire. Il se retient de pleurer. Vraiment, il ne peut pas se présenter avec les yeux qui coulent à l'ennemi. Il ne pleurera pas.

Pas son ami qui est mort. Non. Shura est mort. Shura l'a quitté. Shura qui lui apportait la douceur quand il en avait besoin, qui le rassurait et le cajolait. Qui était tendre, sans approuver. Et fort de supporter. Une force que DeathMask ne lui trouvait pas. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mais quand il entend les pas, il essuie rageusement et remet un peu de gloss.

Voilà qui est mieux. Présentable devant la mort. DeathMask est à lui. Et il va le rejoindre. C'est son DeathMask, son exclusivité. Aphrodite est fort, il le sait, et il n'a pas peur de mourir. Il a côtoyé la mort bien plus qu'il ne le devait. Il est fort. Son Angelo n'en a jamais douté. Ils sont fort. Mais devant cette mort, c'est différent. Il veut le rejoindre. C'était comme ça qu'il aurait dû trouver le repos.

Entre les mains d'Angelo. Alors, il va aller le chercher. Pas de ses mains, il sera trop tard. Mais il va le retrouver. Aphrodite a conscience qu'il va mourir. Il sait qu'il va perdre la vie. Mais son âme est partie. Angelo et son âme sont partis. Il y va lui aussi. Son ami et son amant. Il va les rejoindre.

-Shun, chevalier de l'Andromède. Je t'attendais avec impatience.

Cet être, il est doux lui aussi. Il ne verra pas les âmes. Il ne verra pas les souvenirs de Shura et de son Angelo à ses côtés. Il n'entendra pas le souffle caverneux de DeathMask souffler au poisson de le rejoindre. De lui donner, enfin, son exclusivité. Aphrodite sourit. Sincèrement. Quand il meurt. Il sourit et pleure. Il va le retrouver.

Aphrodite va retrouver son DeathMask. Son amour. Son âme.


End file.
